


The Prank War

by fragileKnight1



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: It is Korra and Asami's fifth wedding anniversary and this year Korra has a plan to make sure their annual contest ends with a win for her. She is going to pull out all the tricks she can and prove to her wife that there is no one better at being a goof than her.





	The Prank War

Korra grinned wickedly and dove into the bushes as Asami walked outside for her morning swim and could barely contain her laughter when she saw her wife jump into the gelatin filled pool.

"Korra!"

Korra poked her head out of the bushes and said, "What is it darling?"

"Why is the pool full of slime?"

Korra walked over and looked at Asami who was trying to climb out but kept getting sucked back in by the gelatin. "Not slime. Sweet, delicious gelatin."

"Okay why is the pool full of gelatin?"

"It’s our anniversary, and this year I have decided to go in a different direction. You can always beat me when it comes to grand gestures, gifts, and parties, but you can never beat me when it comes to goofiness."

"Really Korra?" Asami finally managed to get out of the gelatin. "You think I can't be goofy?"

"Yep." Korra smiled and waterbent the gelatin out of Asami's hair, "You can be sexy, mysterious, seductive, gorgeous, brilliant, energetic, and kinky, but I have never once seen you be goofy."

"The car race we had when we first met."

"Yeah now that I am thinking back on it that was more flirty than goofy."

"Flirty and goofy can be the same thing."

"Eh, maybe but not with you."

"Oh you will see and you will regret this."

"So then you agree then?" Korra grinned and fluffed up Asami's hair with a little bit of airbending before wrapping her hands around Asami's waist. "Prank War Anniversary?"

Asami nodded, "Prank War Anniversary."

Korra kissed Asami and then took off running, "Victory will be mine!"

Asami crossed her arms and retorted, "You have no idea how this will turn out. I may be the winner."

 

\-------

Asami slammed her head into her desk and groaned as she shoved all the prank ideas that she had written up into the trash and looked at her assistant who was fidgeting nervously and trying not to laugh. "I know I know I look ridiculous but this was the only thing left in my closet."

"Why do you even own a sexy officer costume?"

"I don't!" Asami blushed and let out a groan. "Korra bought it just for this prank war of hers and I had to wear it or else she would have thought that she won."

"And you agreed to this war?" Shi bit her lip and looked down, "Do you even know what a prank is?"

"Seriously? You too? I can be funny as well!"

"It is not just about being funny, it is about being able to cut loose and do things that might cause you just as much embarrassment as your target. They can be small things like putting a bucket of water over a door, or big things like changing out a wardrobe."

"This morning alone she filled the pool with gelatin, replaced my shampoos and body oils with fish oil and honey, replaced my wardrobe, and took all of the steering wheels out of our satomobiles."

"Have you thought about surrendering?"

"What if..." The intercom interrupted Asami's train of thought and she hit the switch and said, "Yes?"

"Mrs. Sato..."There was a lot of snickering and laughter..."There is a delivery her for you..."

"Send it on up."

"As you wish..." More laughter..."They are on their way."

"They?" Asami looked at the elevator as it dinged and sunk under the table as four Korra themed strippers walked off in a flurry of confetti and glitter and started to dance around with ribbons to symbolize the elements."

One of them brushed Shi's cheek with her ribbon causing her to blush as she said, "Oh my...Is it weird I am enjoying this?"

"Fine you have fun. I am heading home to plan in peace." Asami opened up her emergency elevator and let out a groan when three strippers based off her came out, "How did she even get you access to this one?"

The Asamis laughed and joined the Korras and Asami let out a loud groan as she stepped into the glitter filled elevator. She could still win. Korra couldn't have thought out everything...Asami froze at that thought and grinned. Korra had to have gotten help, and there was only one person in the city that would be willing to join her in this little war.

"Kya I am coming for you."

 

\------

 

Korra jumped down into the elevator after Asami left and grinned, "Oh my sweet 'Sami, you have no idea what I am planning and yet you are doing everything I thought you would."

She snuck out of the garage and jumped into the back of Bolin's car and he said, "So are you sure this is the best idea for an anniversary?"

"Yep. She is heading to Kya and Lin's place as we speak. Kya will fake break down and tell Asami where I am and when she comes to my secret apartment we will jump out and surprise her. This year I will win."

"This just seems a little childish though."

"Really?" Korra gave Bolin a sideways glance, "You still geek out every time you meet Toph and you have known each other for years."

"I do not."

"You named your daughter after her."

Bolin turned the key and drove out of the alley, "So what are you guys going to do next year?"

"Don't know. If I win this year it will be Asami's turn next and she is going to want revenge."

"You could go on a second honeymoon."

"That sounds boring."

"Also why don't you know how to drive yet?"

"I can drive...I am just not allowed." Korra grumbled and sank into the backseat. "Who knew it was illegal to earthbend new roads to avoid traffic or drive through buildings if you are chasing a bad guy."

"Uhm...everybody?"

"Well no one complained when I did with Naga."

"Everyone complained and I mean everyone."

"I should have asked my chauffeur to drive me. He agrees with everything I say."

"He is paid to." Bolin smiled excitedly, "Speaking of getting paid I have a new Mover coming out. The Legend of the Myth of the Story of the Bearman. It’s a working title...hopefully."

"You need to quit working with Varric."

"I know."

 

\-------

 

Asami looked at the apartment door and wondered what kind of surprise was going to be waiting for on the other side and decided to just take it. Korra was right about her being unable to be spontaneous or goofy like her and that was alright. The world probably couldn't handle two of them.

She closed her eyes and turned the knob expecting to get hit in the face with a pie or water balloon or something but instead all of their friends yelled Happy Anniversary and Korra brought out a cake shaped like the Future Industries Logo. She wiped her eyes and said, "Okay Korra you win this year. Our fifth anniversary goes to you."

"Told you," Korra grinned and handed the cake to Mako. "If you need to change I got a dress for you in the bedroom closet."

"So this is actually your apartment?"

"Yeah I bought it last month." Korra crossed her arms, "You taught me that advanced planning is the secret to success. Although you can expect the tabloids to get a little wild though because I had to bring those strippers here to get them fitted for their outfits."

Asami winced and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please tell me that you are joking."

Korra laughed and hugged Asami, "Yeah I am totally not joking. When I was sneaking them out the back there was like five camera guys waiting and I may have punched one so...Happy Anniversary!"

"Happy Anniversary."


End file.
